


Supernova

by Manu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bad Future, Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Pyro/Iceman - Freeform, Unbeta'd, inktober prompts, personal fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: A last stand.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> Day 19: scorched

“I guess this is what happens when I try to go as hard as you,” Pyro said from the ground, his face covered in black, smoking veins. “Shoulda stayed in school, huh? Learn to do it properly. Pity it got destroyed right when I decided it wasn’t too bad of an idea.”

The scorched remnants of the Sentinel lay a few feet away. It wouldn’t be coming back.

“That was amazing,” Iceman said, he crouched down next to Pyro. “Full-on supernova, man.”

“Didn’t think I had it in me, did ya?” Pyro said with a smile, his whole body smoking now as well. The black veins spreading all over. “Just needed some proper motivation, I guess. I mean I just saved the world, not a bad way to go.”

“What?”

“Yeah, saved you, saved the world,” Pyro said, still smiling. “You’re the X-Man, that’s what you do, so…  Save it, will ya? What’s left of it… I know you will… Bobby…”

Pyro went silent.

“John?” Bobby said. “John!” he shook him, tears already coming, but John was gone. His body began smoldering, going up in ashes.

He kissed him one last time.

He got up.

The fight was still on.


End file.
